Descent Upon A New World
Sitting in that starship, Kurenai merely tapped her finger against the armrest of the chair she was seated in in her room, sighing in absolute boredom. She honestly didn't know what to make of these people. Two battle nuts—she felt like a third wheel. Ironically, she was the third of them. ...*RUMBLE* Kurenai's ears perked up as she glanced outside, noticing a stray shot pass by them swiftly. "...!!" She couldn't understand it. Why? was the question on her mind as she ran to the Saiyan siblings, calling out, "...Did you two just see that!?" Casear look in her direction, and this cost him rather much. Amara's fist connected with his face, sending him flying backwards. He caught himself, rubbing his face. Leave it to Kurenai to interrupt a sparring session. "Notice what?" Kurenai began to stammer. "...Something just took a shot at us, you idiot!!" She stomped her foot on the ground. "...We're under attack!" Casear ran to the control pad, and returned gravity to normal before summoning the monitor. An enemy ship was indeed training their weapons on their own vessel and seemed ready to fire again. "Son of a bitch!" He flipped a switch, and a cannon emerged from their side. "We are literally over the planet's atmosphere and we have to contend with this!? He pressed a button as the ship continued to move and the cannon released a large blast of energy towards the opposing ship. "Cool!" Amara gasped. "It's like a game!" Kurenai was completely and utterly flabbergastered by this change of events. "...Great. Just freaking great." The enemy ship swiftly barrel-rolled out of the way, before pointing all of it's hyper particle cannons at the trio's ship. After a brief pause, it released a vicious onslaught of destruction towards them, destroying the debris that was in the way, the blasts speeding towards them at in incredible velocity. "Shit!" Casear cursed, searching the keyboard. The ship jolted as the blast hit them full on, damaging the thrusters. So close to the planet, the gravity began to pull at them. He started pressing another button, furious. "Come on baby, work for me!!!" His hair flashed golden if only for a second, his irritation and fury building. The entire ship began to shake as they hurtled towards the planet's surface. Casear gave up trying to propel the ship, and immediately punched the gravity button, reducing the gravity within the ship to nothing at all. "This should keep us safe even if we it the ground." He explained. "It's better than hurtling through the wall of the ship." Admittedly, they could have just used their ki to float, but he'd have to destroy this ship anyway. Kurenai, of course, was still panicking as the enemy ship flew past them, down towards the planet's surface. "...! They must know what's going to happen..." Of course, that was the least of their worries. "...Even if we've got basically zero gravity, how the hell will we get out of the planet!?" She snapped, "Lousy Kais and their cheap starships..." The ship let out yet another jolt as it hit the ground with an earsplitting crash, and what appeared to be a park bench had jammed itself into the starship. They sighed, but were still floating on the zero gravity. "Amara, why don't you do it?" Casear asked. Amara, who had been spinning around playfully, trying to grab at her tail, looked over at Casear. "Me? Ok!" Her hand glew a bright yellow and she released a small flurry of energy blasts at the control panel, destroy it utterly. The gravity influence eased, and they literally slid out of the ship and onto a bright city street. It was a unique sight. The buildings were made entirely from metal, most likely not one located on Earth. The sidewalks were moving (it took the trio a few minutes before they noticed they too, were moving along on one of the forward sidewalks). The inhabitants seemed fairly...human. The only striking difference was the tails they possessed, and the trio took notice of their whip-shape and devil-like ending. However, every inhabitant they passed were chatting animatedly with each other, not noticing them at all. "See?" Casear told Kurenai as they all stood up, stepping onto a different moving sidewalk as if they had any idea where in heck's name they were going. "I told you, none of them are enemies." Kurenai growled, ever properly paranoid. "...Fine, fine. Though keep your guard up...You never know when that other starship may show up." She glanced around. This place didn't seem so bad, honestly. For a moment there, she felt like just staying here. "...Anyway, where do you think we should go...?" Before Casear could say anything, a floating robot descended upon them. "Hello, and welcome to Koaku." The voice was cool and female. "I see none of you have your passports." Kurenai began to chew her nails in nervousness. "...What do we do? What DO we do?" Surely there had to be another way around it- Kurenai attempted to regain her calm (sorta) composure as she repeatedly prevented herself from punching the robot. "Can we get passports?" Casear asked quickly. Last thing anyone needed was Kurenai causing a scene. "Certainly."' The blockbot replied. "Please, smile for your passports." Casear forced Kurenai to calm down and each of them flashed a smile for the robot, which took their pictures. Passports were expelled into each of their hands. Their names were unreadable, as it was written in Shikumian language. This did not slip by Casear, who was wondering how they had a different writing system but easily spoke the language they did. He supposed some planets simply never adopted their own language over the common language. The blockbot flew off as Amara waved cheerfully. Kurenai was at a loss for words. "...Wait, what? ...How did that go so...peacefully?" She couldn't believe it. It seems her paranoia was for naught. Casear placed a hand on her head. "When I tell you not to worry, don't ignore my advice." He smiled. "I've been on more planets than you, I know what goes around." Kurenai crossed her arms. "...Fine, fine. ...Next time, I'll listen to Mr. High-and-Mighty." Kurenai snarked back at him- though she honestly meant her words as she growled at him. "...Look, don't touch." "Since we're here..." Amara was grinning. "Let's eat!" Casear chuckled. "I'm game." It didn't take them too long to find a restaurant, and with their passports, or rather, Casear's, who insisted on paying, they ordered pretty much everything on the menu. They were seated at an especially large table so the food could be placed and Amara and Casear began to eat with abandon. Kurenai could really...say nothing. "...How do you not get fat and have to walk off on your stubby little legs?" These were one of nature's mysteries, alright. "...It's damn insane. I don't understand how I need to jog every day after eating dinner and you can just sit here and eat yourselves stupid." "We..." Casear started talking between mouthfuls of food. "...never get..fat." He gulped before setting another bowl on the now tottering pile as even Amara was eating with no concern for being lady-like. "It's...part of how Saiyans are..." She continued for him. "We fight...and eat...and fight...and eat some more!" She finished deboning a massive bird leg. Kurenai's eyes widened. "...Lucky birks..." Picking up a pair of chopsticks, Kurenai grabbed a plate of takoyaki, discreetly chowing down. She was actually, rather annoyed by the group- "...Can we honestly try and think of how to get out of here..." she gazed outside at the wonderous technological buildings outside. "...Or better yet, how you can get off of here and I'll stay...?" "Now that I think on it..." Casear said between gulps of food. "...how have we gone unnoticed?" "What...do you mean?" Amara asked through equally large portions, Thankfully more food was delivered to the table, or Megami wouldn't be getting any at all. "Well...think about it..." Casear was placing bowl and plate atop each other in the pile, simply eating and eating. No one was looking at them strangely, so this wasn't abnormal to them. "We...pretty much crashed here...and they just gave us...passports so easily..." He took a swig of wine. "Don't...you find it...the least bit...peculiar?" "Peculiar?" "That...the government or something...hasn't gotten to us." He replied airily. "I mean...it's not like...they could possibly fi-." "Casear, Amara, and Kurenai Zenshin?" Three deep voices sounded from behind them. "We are agents of the Royal Order of Koaku, and we're here to bring you in." Casear immediately choked on what he was eating. Kurenai snapped, "...Huh? ...Great, just freaking great." She applied her palm to her forehead in exasperation, sighing, "...Well, this is just like that rock concert all over again. Except there's less mosh pits..." She stood to her feet, rightfully pissed off. "...Well, one of you fess up. Did you screw up again?" "Be calm." One of the men, all of which were wearing dark black suits. Their whiplike tails snapped behind them. "Her Majesty wishes to formally greet you." "Oh?" Casear seemed less tense than the rest of them. "If that is all, we will graciously accept." "Thank you." One of the men pressed a button, and an aircraft descended. "Also...the starship you crashed into town center, the costs will be taken directly from your passport bank accounts." Kurenai began to panic. "...Dammit, I was planning on souveneirs..." Ever the stinge, Kurenai was about to cause a scene to get out of there, though she stopped herself, sighing, "...Very well. Let's just get this over and done with, shall we?" She seemed pissed off to the point that it was telling that she could have heard a voice asking her if it was her time of the month. They boarded the craft, and the engine in the aircraft began to rumble and they quickly rose into the air. Without even telling them to buckle up, they shot through the sky, and Casear, Amara, and Kurenai fell backward. The ship quickly made a descent, right in front of a spectacular palace. Even in the day, it was glowing a soft, angelic blue. "Ooooooooohhhh!" Amara cooed, easily amazed. Category:Dragon Ball Gyaku Category:Perchan